


Can I Be Him?

by SeLBanewood (orphan_account)



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barista Jace, M/M, is this fate?, love after heartbreaks, musicians au, to fanboy or to fall in love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeLBanewood
Summary: Singer Alec comes back from his mini-tour with his sister Izzy only to find someone that may have just stolen his heart with music.





	Can I Be Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is written around the song "Can I be Him" by James Arthur, which you can listen to [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/0VhgEqMTNZwYL1ARDLLNCX?si=m79RZgl7Rp-xQi0wI6EheQ)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_ You walked into the room _

_ And now my heart's been stolen _

_ You took me back in time to when I was unbroken _

 

As a “starving artist,” Alec found himself aimlessly entering a small cafe shop just a few blocks from his apartment. He hated that term, mostly because it was true for him at this moment. The quaint exterior of the shop contrasted with its banner having the words “Java Jace” in black block letters. Walking in, he quickly recognized one of the baristas as his childhood friend Jace. Oh duh. 

 

With a smile already on his face from realizing how dumb he was, Alec sauntered towards the counter where his friend had just waved off another customer. The blonde finally caught sight of him and had a look of surprise on his face before he quickly walked- slightly running- around the counter to give Alec a hug.

 

“Alec! It’s been too long,” Jace looked over his friend and they continued spending the rest of Jace’s impromptu break catching up on each other’s lives.

 

It’s been a couple months since they last saw each other, so it was interesting to see that Jace now had the new business, which he said was open to hosting new artists like Alec himself as their focal piece of entertainment. Alec had just been away on a mini-tour with his sister around a couple towns. They were musicians, but artists to the core. Their current songs were more about heartbreak and freedom as both siblings had unfortunately been on bad sides of their previous relationships. Alec felt much better now, however. Maybe he was even ready to open up his heart again.

 

Alec noticed that there was a young girl on a mini platform towards the back wall of the cafe, thanking the small audience for watching her performance. She walked away with a guitar clutched around her arms as the next act came to get ready.

 

“Who is that?” Alec clutched onto Jace’s shirt as he kept his eyes glued to the man walking up on stage. He was definitely one of the most beautiful people Alec had ever laid eyes on. Artistry and elegance exuded from him as he gracefully adjusted the mic stand to his height, rings and jewellery catching the light as he moved. His fashion was eccentric, a burgundy and a black ornately designed shirt that was openly revealing skin just below the sternum and black leather pants that matched his dark makeup look. Izzy would be jealous of his smokey eyes.

 

Jace laughed at his friend’s sudden expression of interest and looked at the act too.

 

“That’s Magnus Bane, he’s been performing here regularly since I first opened this place,” Jace hummed, remembering those first nights when he had been desperately looking for artists. 

  
  


_ Now you're all I want _

_ And I knew it from the very first moment _

_ Cause a light came on when I heard that song _

_ And I want you to sing it again _

 

Before Alec could inquire more about this Magnus person, music started playing in the background. The instrumental was a gentle acoustic piece that had a slow melody. Then he opened his mouth and Alec could feel goosebumps trail down his entire body at the ethereal voice that accompanied the music. He was incredible.

 

It wasn’t just his voice either. It was the words that he used, how delicately and expertly they were chosen to express his feelings about life. The song was beautiful and Alec was mesmerized by the way he sang it.

 

Jace had since gone back to the bar to tend to more customers, leaving Alec itching to know more about this man. The song ended and he contemplated going over to introduce himself. 

  
  


_ I swear that every word you sing _

_ You wrote them for me _

_ Like it was a private show _

_ But I know you never saw me _

 

Alec was midway to standing when he caught sight of a woman rushing over to Magnus, seemingly excited to see him. Oh.

 

It didn’t even occur to him that maybe Magnus was straight, or that maybe he was already taken. Is this what happens when you come back from a heartbreak-erasing tour and immediately jump on the opportunity to ask out the first hot guy you see?

 

Alec sat back down. Still, that may have been one of the most impactful songs Alec had ever heard, and he felt his heart beating fast just thinking about it. His lyrics spoke to him, desperately soothing his yearning heart with the right words and the right expressions. And then there were his eyes.

 

Magnus never looked his way, but Alec could see from his seat the beautiful gold that reflected from the minimal lighting around the stage. It was mesmerizing.

 

_ When the lights come on and I'm on my own _

_ Will you be there to sing it again _

_ Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories _

_ Can I be him _

 

It had been a week and Alec had come back every day to Java Jace to watch Magnus sing and steal a piece of his heart each time. Every song that he sang had a story, each holding so much meaning and power behind carefully woven words dancing through rhythmic choices that also impressed Alec.

 

Today though, Magnus sang a sad song. His eyes were mostly closed throughout the performance and Alec could feel the hurt translate through his song. It was heart-wrenching to watch. To watch such a gorgeous human being unravel so openly in front of an audience.

 

“His girlfriend dumped him.” Jace was sat next to Alec, noticing the question in his eyes. That explains it, but it also stirred something in Alec.

 

Alec stood up before having time to process what he was doing. 

 

Magnus finished his song and walked away from the stage without looking at the audience. He was already close to the door when Alec had reached the stage and opened his mouth:

  
  


_ "I heard there was someone but I know (s)he don't deserve you _

_ If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you _

_ I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips _

_ It's all that I've been thinking about _

_ Cause a light came on when I heard that song _

_ And I want you to sing it again" _

 

Alec caught Magnus’ eyes as his hand hovered over the door. It was as if Magnus had realized that what Alec was singing and to whom it was for.

 

_ Yes, this is for you, just like you’ve been singing to me this whole time. _

 

Alec kept his gaze focused on the one man in the room he felt to be the most important. Magnus slowly walked back into the cafe, holding a steady gaze with the singer. There was a questioning in his eyes. Alec couldn’t control himself anymore. He took the mic off the stand and started heading towards Magnus, weaving through tables and other customers until he finally reached him.

 

Magnus’ eyes grew wider, finally realizing that Alec had been addressing him this whole time and Magnus wasn’t sure what to do with it. Here was this tall and handsome being suddenly singing words that were piercing through his overly sensitive heart and he didn’t know what to do with it.

 

_ I swear that every word you sing _

_ You wrote them for me _

_ Like it was a private show _

_ But I know you never saw me _

 

Alec sang as if they were the only two people in the world and he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest at how close he was to Magnus now. He could see Magnus start to relax more now. A smile was starting to form on Magnus beautiful face and Alec couldn’t help himself. 

 

He held out his hands to Magnus, offering a piece of himself. Alec wanted to be his song too. He wanted to be a part of Magnus’ story. A part of his life.

 

Magnus didn’t hesitate and took Alec’s outstretched hand, feeling the warmth spread through him immediately. Alec pulled him back towards the stage. He wanted the world to see who Magnus was and not have him confined to just this space. He wanted to go on tour with Magnus. He wanted to be the one Magnus sings about.

 

_ When the lights come on and I'm on my own _

_ Will you be there to sing it again _

_ Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories _

 

When the song ended, Alec still held on to Magnus’ hands and smiled.

 

“Hi, I’m Alec. I loved listening to you sing, and I thought you deserved to know that.” Alec spoke almost to a whisper, only for Magnus to hear. Magnus chuckled slightly and shook his head.

 

“Well, you sure are full of surprises mister Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus winked at Alec and quickly walked off stage for the other man to follow. 

 

“You know my name?” Alec followed them to one of the more private booths in the cafe. Magnus turned to face Alec and shrugged. 

 

“I’ve been a fan of yours for so long,” Magnus preened and looked at Alec with so much adoration that Alec felt like melting under the spell of those eyes. “And to think that you would be here in the same cafe I do gigs in and even sing. For me?” he whispered the last part, quickly darting his eyes to the floor.

 

Alec was baffled that Magnus even knew who he was. His hand gently reached out under Magnus’ chin and lifted it, getting lost in the golden eyes that tore through him.

 

“Well I must say I’m a fan of yours too if my impromptu serenade wasn’t enough to prove that”

 

Magnus chuckled at that and looked at Alec once more as if thinking over something before deciding on what to do. 

 

He leaned in and gave Alec the softest of kisses.

 

Alec felt weak from the touch. 

 

_ Can I be the one _

_ Can I be the one _

_ Can I be the one _

_ Oh, can I, can I be him _

 

“So I take it you’re not straight?”

 

Magnus seemed taken aback by the question, almost slightly offended, before laughing uncontrollably. 

 

“Why- No, I’m bi,” he choked out when he caught his breath and Magnus saw Alec’s expression change from tense to very very happy. 

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that Jace told me you had a girlfriend”

 

“Ex-girlfriend”

 

Alec smiled when Magnus held out to touch his arm as a sign of reassurance. 

 

_ Yes, you can be the one for me, like I can be for you too. _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I like the thought of a Malec version of Us the Duo, travelling the world and serenading us with beautiful music ;)


End file.
